leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG133
}} The Right Place and the Right Mime (Japanese: オーキド研究所！全員集合！！ Laboratory! All Members Assemble!!) is the 133rd episode of the , and the 407th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 30, 2005 and in the United States on April 15, 2006. Blurb Ash has returned to Pallet Town to find a reunion of friends! May stops by Ash's house but Ash has left for Professor Oak's lab, where Max, Misty, and Tracey are getting to know a trio of Kanto starter Pokémon. Max upsets the Squirtle, which goes running to May just as she arrives with Ash's mother. May wants to know what Max is doing there when he should be at home—it seems he's a guest of Professor Birch, who enters with Professor Oak and Ash in tow. As everyone takes this opportunity to discuss their plans for the future and meet Ash's other Pokémon, Team Rocket shows up to ruin the fun with their new Sucker for Punishment, a giant vacuuming robot! Ash calls on his old pal Snorlax to knock Team Rocket down a notch, and with the help of May, Misty, Tracey, Team Rocket's plan to nab Pikachu is foiled once again. With that excitement over, Ash prepares to depart for the Battle Factory. Glalie and Torkoal will stay behind, but Phanpy wants to tag along for the trip. As for May, her Beautifly and Skitty are living the good life at home, but her new friend Squirtle makes a perfect addition to her team. Misty will travel with her friends on her way home too, and they just can't leave without Brock, who catches up to them as they're leaving Pallet Town! Together again, our intrepid group of Trainers sets off in search of another adventure. Plot In 's house in Pallet Town, Mimey, 's , is sweeping while Delia herself ponders her son's return. She washes the dishes and decides what she will cook for dinner that evening. A ring at the doorbell snaps her from her thinking, and Mimey answers the door to find , , and smiling happily. Mimey is shocked to find three on their doorstep, and Delia comes out of the kitchen wondering who it could possibly be. Just as she does so, pops her head around the door and greets her. Over at 's Laboratory, , Max, and are examining the three starter Pokémon, , , and , which will be soon handed out to a young Pokémon Trainer so he or she can begin their journey. Max comments that they are cute, and attempts to stroke the young Squirtle, causing the Pokémon to start crying in fear. Max apologizes, and the Squirtle pouts and goes back to eating its food. Meanwhile, Tracey has been busy drawing a picture of the three Pokémon, which Max is very impressed by. Tracey tells him how also sketched Pokémon in his youth. Max then goes on to say how Tracey must be a great Pokémon watcher to be Professor Oak's assistant, and wonders what it would be like to watch Pokémon and sketch them like Tracey does. All this talking has apparently bored and tired out the three young Pokémon, and Misty suggests that they should take a rest in their Poké Balls, and Tracey agrees. Just as he is about to take the Poké Balls to do so, Max asks if he can be the one to call them back to their Balls. Tracey doesn't see why not, and Max proceeds to call Bulbasaur and Charmander back into their Balls. However, the young Squirtle suddenly becomes frightened by the disappearance of his friends. When Max tries to call it back too, it runs off crying. After being chased by Max around the lab, the crying Squirtle jumps into the arms of May who has just come up the stairs to meet them, along with Delia. Max is shocked to see his sister, who scolds him and says that he needs to be gentler with Pokémon. Just then Ash, Professor Oak, and Professor Birch appear and Birch greets May. May is confused as to why Professor Birch is here, and Max explains that the Professor brought him here. May apologizes if her brother has caused him any trouble, but Birch relies that it was his pleasure before Ash's Muk shows up and gives him a slimy hug. Ash tells Muk to get off of Professor Birch, but Muk shakes its head. Professor Oak smiles, knowing all too well what Birch is going through. Downstairs, the group is enjoying some afternoon tea as May asks Ash about the . Ash explains that it is a challenge that is set across Kanto, with several different Frontier Brains to battle against, each one giving over a Frontier Symbol if you beat them, much like Gym Leaders hand out Badges when defeated. May says that it sounds amazing, and Ash becomes excited at the challenges ahead. Delia tells Ash that May revealed to her that she is planning to enter Pokémon Contests in Kanto, to which Professor Birch comments that Kanto has a lot of rare Pokémon which cannot be found in Hoenn, and May becomes excited at the prospect of competing in Pokémon Contests with rare Pokémon. Ash asks if May wants to come along with him, and she agrees. However, Ash mentions that they will be leaving tomorrow, which shocks Delia at first before she remembers that her son has always been like this. Outside Oak's lab, are skulking about in the bushes, planning on breaking into Oak's lab to steal the Pokémon inside, along with . Back inside, Oak asks Delia if she's worried about Ash leaving again on another journey so soon after coming back. She isn't, however, as she knows that that is what he must do as a Trainer and that she'll do whatever she can to support him when he comes back home. In Oak's fields, Ash, May, and Max decide to go meet and greet the rest of from his previous adventures. May and Max are amazed when they see Ash's Snorlax, who then wakes up and waves at its Trainer happily. Suddenly May remembers her Pokémon, and calls them out to say hello to Snorlax. Ash asks where and are, and May tells him that she left them in Petalburg City. Beautifly is with her mother, while Skitty settled into Norman's greenhouse and was more than happy just to stay there. The conversation is cut short, however, as the group hear a loud rumbling sound behind them, which turns out to be Ash's Pokémon running up to greet their Trainer after a long time of not seeing him. Stampeding towards them are the various , along with , , , , , , , and . The Tauros don't stop however, and are so pleased to see Ash that he is swept away by the stampede on one of the Tauros' back. Bayleef looks distraught at this, while Pikachu greets Phanpy with some electric shocks and the two Bulbasaur shake vines. Bayleef runs after Ash, who is still on the back of one of his Tauros, but cannot catch up to them until Tracey and Misty appear and Tracey uses his 's to push them back, allowing Bayleef to save Ash with her . Ash thanks Bayleef while the Pokémon snuggles up to him. Misty and Tracey then run up with the three starter Pokémon, and Misty asks Ash if he is all right. Ash says that he is, but is also a little surprised at how strong his Tauros are. Misty tells him that Pokémon take after their Trainers, and teases him about knowing a certain Trainer that has been running wild. Max and May come running with the rest of Ash's Pokémon, and Squirtle once again jumps into May's arms. Ash chooses introduce his new Pokémon to his old ones. After he calls them all out, Max is amazed at how many Pokémon Ash has. and Kingler shake claws, while Totodile dances with , Cyndaquil greets , Noctowl greets , and Pikachu plays with Phanpy. and Heracross also shake hands. As the group talks amongst themselves, Jessie, James, , and emerge from the bushes in which they were hiding, posing as presenters from "Pokémon Sunday" with Wobbuffet acting as cameraman. Jessie says that they are here to interview Ash after his amazing performance in the Ever Grande Conference, and Ash blushes. Just as Wobbuffet is about to scream its name, James leaps over and covers its mouth and Meowth nervously suggests that they get a shot of everybody and their Pokémon. Max becomes excited at the thought of being on television, while May checks her hair and Misty blushes at the thought of being on television. As the group and their Pokémon all line up, James asks them if they wouldn't mind stepping back to get into shot. The group does so, but end up falling into one of Team Rocket's pitfalls. Noctowl and Swellow try to fly up, but Team Rocket cover the hole with a net, preventing them from escaping. Ash orders Pikachu to use , but the attack does nothing against the shock-proof net. Misty wonders what is going on, prompting Team Rocket to recite their new . When they finish, Misty asks why they are still following them around even after all this time. Jessie gets angry that they didn't acknowledge Team Rocket's new motto, but before she can do anything, Ash orders Grovyle to slice through the net covering the hole with its . Grovyle does so, and Noctowl and Swellow fly out. Jessie, frustrated that they were able to escape, angrily asks Meowth why they were able to get out of the net. Meowth meekly explains that he thought that a Pikachu-proof net would be enough, not factoring in the other Pokémon. Just as Ash and the rest of the group manage to crawl out of the pitfall, James tells Meowth that it's time to go to Plan B, and Meowth presses a button on a remote, causing the ground to start shaking. When the dust clears, a huge purple robot with air suction arms stands over the group, while Team Rocket laugh inside. They turn on the robot's suction arms, generating a vacuum that nearly gets Totodile and Charmander before Ash's Bulbasaur pulls them back with Vine Whip, impressing May's Bulbasaur. As Team Rocket continue to pull them in, Squirtle cries in May's arms as she attempts to comfort the distraught Pokémon. Back in the robot, James tells Meowth to go to full power, but is stopped when Ash tells Snorlax to use on the robot, knocking it over and sending Team Rocket crashing into the ground. Now out of the robot, they decide to get back to basics as they send out and to fight against the group. Professor Birch, Professor Oak, and Delia come out of the lab to see what all the commotion is. Birch recognizes them as Team Rocket, and Professor Oak remarks that those three are still at their old tricks. Not standing for them trying to steal Pokémon, Birch decides to deal with them himself and pulls out a Poké Ball, but is stopped by Delia who tells him that he should leave it to her son and his friends to deal with: it's their fight. Back to the battle, Jessie orders Seviper to use , and Ash counters with Bulbasaur's Vine Whip, knocking Poison Tail right back at Seviper. James tells Cacnea to use and May tells her Bulbasaur to use , knocking back Pin Missile and attacking Cacnea. Jessie shouts at the Pokémon to get their act together, and tells Seviper to use while James tells Cacnea to use . Deciding to finish them off, Ash tells Bulbasaur to use , which hits Cacnea and Seviper squarely, sending them blasting off. Realizing that they have been defeated, Team Rocket attempt to sneak away but are stopped by Tracey and Misty, who team up their Marill and and use a double Water Gun, sending Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet smashing into their robot. May then tells Combusken to use , and Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, causing the robot to explode and send them blasting off after their Pokémon. As the group celebrate, Delia says that she knew that they would be all right. Back in the lab, Tracey tries again to recall Squirtle back into its Poké Ball, but the baby Pokémon is having none of it and jumps straight back into May's arms. Birch comments that maybe Squirtle would be better off with May, and asks Professor Oak what he thinks. Oak then asks May if she would like to take care of , and May says that she would and thanks the Professor. Oak then asks her if she would like to leave her Bulbasaur at the lab, and May agrees, saying that it could learn much from Ash's Bulbasaur. Oak is glad that he has another Pokémon to take care of in the lab, along with Glalie and Torkoal who Ash has decided to leave with him as well. He then pulls out two brand new Pokédexes and gives them to May and Ash, who thank him. Max is a little jealous that everybody got something and he didn't, but Tracey surprises him with an updated PokéNav containing all the Battle Frontier data. Max is excited and starts looking for the new data on the updated device, and tells the group that the nearest Frontier facility is near Cerulean City, and Ash says that that's near where Misty is heading. Misty decides to join the group on their way there. Later that day, the group decide to leave and Ash says his goodbyes to his mother. Delia tells him to be okay, and Max jumps in and says that Ash will, as long as he is there. Just as they are about to depart, Ash's Phanpy runs up and Ash figures that it wants to come along with them. With Phanpy in tow, the friends set off. Saying goodbye, Ash along with his group of friends, leave Pallet Town once more. Soon afterward, shows up and rejoins the group after having seen his family in Pewter City. Major events * arrives in Pallet Town and reveals she left and at the Petalburg Gym. * May and Max meet and for the first time. * and Tracey meet Professor Birch for the first time. * Ash's Snorlax is revealed to know . * Misty's Azurill is revealed to know . * leaves his and at Professor Oak's Laboratory. * May receives a from and decides to leave with him at his lab. * Professor Oak gives Ash and May a new Pokédex, while Max has his PokéNav updated. * Ash learns that the first facility is the , located near Cerulean City. * Ash's Phanpy rejoins his team. * returns from Pewter City and rejoins . * Ash, May, Brock, and Max begin their journey through Kanto, accompanied by Misty. Debuts Pokémon debuts * May's Squirtle Characters Humans * * * * * * Max * Jessie * James * * * Professor Birch * Caroline (flashback) * (shadow) * (shadow) * (shadow) * (shadow) * (shadow) * (shadow) Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; rejoins) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; stays at Oak's) * ( ; stays at Oak's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; stays at Oak's) * ( ) * (starter Pokémon; given to May) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Mimey) * (starter Pokémon) * (starter Pokémon) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * Pocket-ering Monster-ing is used as background music. * This is the last episode where Ted Lewis voices and Ash's Snorlax, Stan Hart voices , Veronica Taylor voices , Tara Jayne voices Ash's Bulbasaur, Michael Haigney voices Ash's Muk, and Maddie Blaustein voices Ash's Torkoal. * The dub title is a pun on the saying "in the right place at the right time". * Tracey mentions to Max that Professor Oak used to draw Pokémon, a hobby introduced in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest, where a young Samuel Oak was regularly seen sketching Pokémon in a sketchbook Tracey found during the film's credits. * This episode would be the last time any of Ash's friends visit Professor Oak's Laboratory until Alola, Kanto!, 574 episodes later. * This is the first time when a Pokémon previously left at Professor Oak's lab rejoins 's regular team. * This episode marks the last physical appearance of Ash's Kingler to date; it would go on to appear in a photo in The Dream Continues!. * 's disguise during this episode has Jessie, James, , and dress up as characters from the Japanese television show Pokémon Sunday. Jessie dressed up as Becky, James as Red-Hakase, Meowth as Golgo-Sachou, and Wobbuffet as a human cameraman. * This episode marks one of the rare occasions in which a member of Team Rocket refers to one of the main protagonists by name. In this occasion, Jessie calls Ash by his name. Errors * During a shot of Ash and , a part of Ash's hair is missing. * In the scene where Team Rocket attempts to vacuum up the Pokémon, the insides of 's ears are white instead of pink. * Ash leaves Pallet Town with , but without getting Phanpy's Poké Ball from Oak's Lab. * When Ash's Tauros greet him, 's skin looks darker. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Which of these Pokémon does not change during battle? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |hi=एक नया एडवेंचर, एक नयी शुरुवात |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu=O Lugar Certo na Ocasião Certa |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 133 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group de:Auf Los geht's los! es:EP410 fr:AG133 ja:AG編第133話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第132集